Gorgon Petragon
' Gorgon Petragon' is an Inhuman and the son of Korath and Milena, members of the House of Agon, the royal family of the Inhumans. Exposed to Terrigenesis, he developed a physical mutation alongside his superhuman abilities. Relatives *Symak - paternal grandfather *Tanith - paternal grandmother *Korath - father *Milena - mother *Myrra - wife *Alecto Petragon - daughter *Petras Petragon - son *Agon - paternal uncle *Rynda - paternal aunt-by-marriage *Blackagar Boltagon - paternal cousin *Maximus Boltagon - paternal cousin *Ahura Boltagon - paternal first cousin once-removed Powers Superhuman Strength: Gorgon is superhumanly strong, more so than most other Inhumans, and was previously capable of lifting at least 40 tons. However, it is believed that he can handle more. His current strength since undergoing secondary Terrigenesis is unrevealed, but the upper limit is presumed to be exponentially higher than it was previously. It is believed that he is currently able to lift anywhere between 80 to 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Gorgon is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Gorgon's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. He previously was capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. His current stamina is unknown, but it takes a liter of tiletamine to keep him unconscious, and this dosage must be given hourly in order to be effective. Superhuman Agility: Gorgon's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Gorgon's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Gorgon's body is somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human being. Gorgon can withstand impact and blunt force traumas that would cripple or kill a human being and suffer from only mild discomfort. However, Gorgon is not invulnerable and can be injured in ways similar to a human. For instance, he can be hurt by weapons composed of conventional materials. Regenerative Healing Factor: Gorgon, if injured, is capable of healing somewhat faster and more extensively than a human being can. His recovery time from physical trauma is about twice that of a human. Hooves: Gorgon's legs are thickly muscled, allowing him to do massive damage by kicking something or something. *''Kinetic Shockwaves:'' He can also use his legs to create seismic shockwaves by stomping the ground with his hooves. As a result, he can generation shockwaves with a strength of 7.5 on the Richter Scale or 9.5 if near a fault line. Abilities Formidable Hand-to-Hand Combatant Weaknesses Immunocompromised: Like all Inhumans, despite being physically superior to humans in most respects, Gorgon's resistance to disease and recovery time from disease is slower than that of a human due to their isolated society. He is also that much more vulnerable to pollution. Intelligence: Since undergonig secondary Terrigenesis, Gorgon's intelligence has been compromised. Paraplegia (formerly): Gorgon also suffered from a spinal injury that left him unable to walk and confined to a wheelchair for a period of time. Category:Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Attilanians Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Hooves Category:Seismokinesis Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Paraplegia Category:Immunocompromised